1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly for dissipating heat generated by heat sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Thermal management refers to the ability to keep temperatures of the electronic devices must be kept within a prescribed range.
Historically, electronic devices were cooled by natural convection. The enclosures of the devices include strategically defined openings that allow hot air to escape and cool air to be drawn into the enclosures.
With the advent of high performance electronic devices, more innovative thermal management is required. Increases in processing speed and power have lead to more heat being generated, such that natural convection is no longer a sufficient cooling method on its own.
One common method of cooling electronic devices includes thermally coupling a heat sink to the electronic device. A typical heat sink is made from a highly thermal conductive material (e.g., copper, aluminum), and includes a plurality of fins projecting from a body of the heat sink. The fins give the heat sink a larger surface area to dissipate a greater amount of heat from the electronic device into the surrounding environment.
However, as electronic devices become more compact and powerful, the size of heat sinks becomes a problem.
Therefore, a light and efficient heat sink assembly is desired to overcome the above-described deficiency.